There are currently a number of challenges in the integration of multiple functional components into small sizes or form factors. An example may be desired integration of multiple radios supporting multiple modes or bands of operation into a small size or form factor. For instance, a PDA, mobile phone, or laptop may need the following: (1) Cellular operation supporting quad band GSM, CDMA, PCS, WCDMA; (2) Location and emergency based devices such as GPS; (3) hands free voice operation using Bluetooth; (4) Internet connectivity using WLAN; (5) high data rate using WIMAX; (6) Mobile TV using DVB-H; and (7) cable-free operation using UWB. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a cost-effective and highly integrated performance platform.